world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
03232015LilySorser
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering theoreticalAcquisitionist TA at 23:31 -- 11:32 GT: Hi. 11:33 TA: 777 hey Lils 777 11:33 TA: 777 so 777 11:34 TA: 777 7ha7 was a bunch of shi7 7ha7 wen7 down 7here huh? 777 11:34 GT: Yeah, no kidding. 11:34 GT: So, um. 11:34 GT: ...what're you thinking? 11:35 TA: 777 o7her 7han 7he fac7 7ha7 7hose dopey ve7erans are apparen7ly 7he s7upides7 backs7abber assholes in exis7ance? 777 11:36 TA: 777 seriously wha7 7he fuck 777 11:36 GT: I mean, like, about the thing. 11:36 GT: Y'know. 11:36 GT: My thing. 11:38 GT: The revolution. 11:38 TA: 777 revolu7ion? 777 11:38 TA: 777 like over7hrow 7he pa7riarical 7yranny of 7he ve7eran douchebags? 777 11:38 GT: Damn straight. 11:39 GT: Sami specifically, but yeah, that's a good general plan. 11:39 TA: 777 Lils babe you have never been more simul7aniously correc7 and amazingly a77rac7ive as you are righ7 now 777 11:39 TA: 777 fuck yes I am in 777 11:39 GT: <333 11:41 TA: 777 wha7 did you have in mind exac7ly? 777 11:41 TA: 777 lynch mobs pi7chforks molo7ov cock7ails? 777 11:42 GT: Nah, wouldn't work. We're going up against a god tier players. 11:42 GT: First off, we need to get as many people together as possible. 11:42 GT: Then, we plan. 11:43 GT: I've already got some people on our side. Erisio, Vyllen, and Kate are all in. 11:43 TA: 777 Ka7e? 777 11:43 TA: 777 isn7 she one of 7hem? 777 11:44 GT: She knows what's up, don't worry. I talked to her before shit went down, and she agrees that they have to be stopped. 11:44 GT: Besides. Ryspor was her moirail. 11:44 GT: I don't think she's exactly jumping over herself to work with them. 11:45 GT: Just to be safe, though, I'm planning on scanning everyone to make sure no one's a plant. 11:46 TA: 777 well I can 7alk 7o Kolena and maybe Merrow 777 11:47 GT: That'd be great. Tell them to meet in my room if they decide to come along. It's as good a base of operations as any. 11:48 TA: 777 sounds like a plan maam 777 11:48 GT: You bet your sweet sweet ass it is. 11:49 TA: 777 seriously 7hough we are going 7o need 7o come up wi7h a way 7o level our playing fields 7hough 777 11:49 TA: 777 even all of us migh7 have some 7rouble agains7 7hose god-7iers 777 11:49 GT: Yeah, I know. I'm hoping Kate'll have some idea as to go about that, being a vet herself. 11:49 GT: If I can get Acey to come too, then Rilset'll probably also tag along, and he's a God Tier Lord. 11:51 GT: OK, I shouldn't say any more on here. Pesterchum's vulnerable. 11:51 TA: 777 no problem babe 777 11:52 TA: 777 Ill 7ry and ge7 ahold of 7hose 7wo and mee7 up wi7h you a7 7he spo7 777 11:52 GT: Great. See you soon. 11:52 GT: Love you, babe. <3 11:53 TA: 777 love you 7oo Lils <3 777 -- galliardTartarologist GT ceased pestering theoreticalAcquisitionist TA at 23:53 --